1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pantyhose storage container for the storage and transport of pantyhose in a safe and secure manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein the instant invention attempts to address deficiencies in the prior art by providing for a container arranged for the safe and sanitary storage of additional pantyhose in a manner to prevent damage.
The instant invention maintains the pantyhose in a furled relationship within the storage container and prevents the access to the pantyhose of various objects and the like tending to damage the pantyhose due to the typically fragile nature of the pantyhose relative to sharp objects and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.